Clichéd
by Riri-kun
Summary: I really, really want to kill them... What did I do to deserve all this!
1. Why?

**im bored...!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**- whocares-**

I just _had_ to be stuck in this situation, didn't I? Why me?! Why does something always just happens to me?! I just want to live my life. Is that too much to ask for? I grab my hair out in frustration and sigh. I already knew that I wouldn't get rid of them that easily. But can't they just go home?! They don't need to escort me to school! I really hate be starred at so this just made my popularity skyrocket. I was already famous around school and I was usually not approached by because of my 'cool & spicy' front.

But right now, _they_ are making everyone look at me in even more awe. I just wanted a peaceful life. Peace. Ful. They just can't understand since they are ricch and have never lived a day of the commoners. Okay, now I really want to hit them...

- Back to the present -

I was currently sitting at my usual seat in my usual classes. Only difference is that I've got 5 "handsome" guys surrounding my desk. Let me tell you about them.

Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Age:20

Likes: Being free, cats, alleyways, and chocolate

Name: Souma Kukai

Age:19

Likes: Soccer, running

Name: Hotori Tadase

Age:19

Likes: sweet things, royalty

Name: Fujisaki Nagihiko

Age:20

Likes: tea, dancing, music

Name: Sanjou Kairi

Age: 19

Likes: Reading, Rules, his sister

Oh! And did I mention that they are _all _ from very well-known, rich families who own famous hotels, companies, restuarants, etc... I know, I know. My life is like something from a storybook or maybe a drama. But this _is _ happening to me. One day I'll tell you how I met them all, but right now is not the time. I have a pop quiz to get to.

- **End -**

**imma make another chapter! this ish one of them cliche stories and i wanted to try it out! dont blame meh! i might even do different versions... idk bye bye!**


	2. Kidnapped, kinda

**number 2!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

- blah -

I am oh-so-close to killing the five. Want to know what had happened? Here ya go.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Amu was just getting out of bed until shehad heard the doorbell ring many,many times. She rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Coming,damnit!" she yelled, slowly walking down the stairs. Once she had opened the door, two guys in blacks suits had captured her and put her into the unknown limo. She struggled to get out of the ropes and get back home. Soon the limo had stopped and Amu heard the car's dorrs being opened. Then someone lifted her on their shoulders, without saying a word, and carried her to somehwere._

_The person took off the blindfold and left quickly. All Amu could see was the bright sunlight of early moorning. It took her a while before she could adjust to the sudden light. She examined the room and saw that it was covered with things that were rare and hard to get. There was a gold chandilier on the ceiling and a king-sized bed in front of her. The outside of the glass doors showed a balcony with gold railings. She sweat-dropped at the sight. "They're showing off, aren't they?" she muttered. It was a good hour until she had finally given up on waiting for whoever ordered this and she cut off the ropes herself._

_She oppened the door a crack and saw that nobody was there. She slowly walked out into the hallway and let out a breath that had been inside her. She quietly creeped the hallways until she smelt something good. She unconsiously followed the scent and ended up in the dining hall of a rich family. I quickly run out and somehow reach the kitchen. "Oh? And who are you?" one of the cooks asked. "I-I'm Amu...May I please know which house I am in?" I asked. The cook then said,"You are currently in the Fujisaki household."_

_I fall to my knees then suddenly run out. "That damn bastard..." I growled. I try to find the exit, but a couple maids dragged me to who-knows-where._

- Present -

And that's how I'm here, trying on dresses that all look like the size of the moon. They said that there was a party tonight and that their so-called young master had told them to find a proper dress for me. I inwardly growl and curse them all inside my head. It has been hours and I still haven't had breakfast. I'm starving...

One of the maids seemed to notice and excused herself. Soon she came back with a tray of food. I thank her and start to eat. I didn't care about my manners right now, I'm starving! Once I had my fill, I had a bit more energy to try on the dresses. I just got a random black gown dress, It didn't have any laces or frills of trains. It just reached to the floor and it's sleeves were at shoulder length.

I finally got to sit down, but then the door opened to show a maid with...

**- stop! -**

**this is short too isnt it? ughhhhhh imma give up!this thing sucky right?**


End file.
